kidfandomcom-20200213-history
Klutter!
Klutter is a segment that ran on Eek! Stravaganza's fourth season from 1995 to 1996 on the Fox Kids block.1 It was created by David Silverman and Savage Steve Holland. The segment was animated by the same people who used to work for Fox's The Critic, which was canceled that year. The executive producers were David Silverman, Savage Steve Holland, and Phil Roman. Unlike the Eek and Thunderlizard segments, this was a Fox Children's Productions and Savage Studios co-production in association with Film Roman for animation. It lasted a year with 8 episodes. The segment follows Ryan and Wade Heap, who cannot have a pet because their father is allergic to pets. So they decide to make a pet on their own, out of a pile of junk (Klutter) by static electricity. There are other characters in the show, like Sandee Heap, who was lonely at first, before Klutter came into their lives. They went on mysteries, a la Scooby-Doo, to save animals and solve crimes. Characters Klutter Klutter is the eponymous star of the show. He is a pet made from a pile of clothes from static electricity by Ryan and Wade Heap. Klutter is thought as a dog in the show, mostly because of licking other people faces (mostly Vanna), and alerting the gang what is going on. Of course, Klutter is sometimes ignored by Ryan, Wade and the gang while alerting or saving somebody, or squashed by objects and other things. Klutter's owner's parents does not know that he exist. He was voiced by Kirk Thatcher. Ryan Heap Ryan Heap is the oldest of the Heap children. He wants to be a reporter just like his father. But his father laughs at him because he thinks the stuff are not real. He was the leader of the gang. His hairdo would change different colors in almost every episode. He was voiced by Cam Clarke. Wade Heap Wade Heap is the middle child with a mild attitude. He does not say much, but that is because he is quiet most of the time. He has a distinctive low/Geeky voice. He was voiced by Savage Steve Holland, the co-creator. Kopp Kopp is a character that is very crazy and paranoid sometimes lazy. He is an underachiever, who has a not so secret crush on Vanna. It is known that Kopp was based on the real Bill Kopp, who could not participate to work on Klutter.1 He was voiced by Michael Zorek. Sandee Heap Sandee Heap is the youngest of the Heaps. She is a preschooler that was previously lonely until Klutter came around and brighten up her day. She is often noted for her extremely high voice. She was voiced by Sandy Fox, whose name is just like Sandee's name. Vanna Erving Vanna Erving is Ryan, Wade, and Sandee's neighbor that lives next door. She is a teacher's pet, bright, and sometimes mean and bossy. She cannot stand either Klutter or Kopp for their silly actions sometimes. She is sometimes a brat when she feels like acting one. She was voiced by Halle Stanford. John Heap John Heap is the father of Ryan, Wade and Sandee Heap. He is a news reporter that most of the time claims that the town he lives in is dull, although exciting (and scary) things happens when he does not look. His voice was provided by the co-creator, David Silverman. Andrea Heap Andrea Heap is the mother of Ryan, Wade and Sandee Heap. She wants Ryan and Wade to focus on growing up (and picking up their Klutter off the floor). She is also a 1960s like mom who is a little ditsy. She is also a library employee. She was voiced by Kathy Ireland. Episodes Main Article: ''Episode List (Klutter!)'' Cast * Kirk Thatcher .... Klutter * Cam Clarke .... Ryan Heap * Savage Steve Holland .... Wade Heap * Sandy Fox .... Sandee Heap * Michael Zorek .... Kopp * Halle Stanford .... Vanna Ervin * David Silverman .... John Heap * Kathy Ireland .... Andrea Heap * Dan Castellaneta .... Mel Ervin/Additional Voices * Amy Heckerling .... Nel Ervin * Gary Owens .... Additional Voices * Brad Garrett .... Additional Voices * Charlie Adler .... Additional Voices Category:1990s Television Mini-series Category:1990s American Animated TV Shows Category:Spin-Offs Category:Eek-Stravaganza! Category:Klutter!